Great Assasin/Changing Fighter
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: Some female who looks like Cell and claims to be his 'sister' has orders to kill, but dosent want too. Cell, Gohan, and Piccolo team up to kill her, but sides change AU r/r plz!!!!!!


1 Great assassin\Changing Fighter  
  
1.1 By:  
  
1.2 Kobra  
  
"Cell, you have to let him go! What do you want with him?!"  
  
"My dear Kara, I cant be my strongest when I don't have both androids."  
  
"But you're already perfect!!"  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
I sat down, away from my hanging over the wall position, absorbing that information. Kara...who was that? More argueing. I continued to listen.  
  
"Where's Juhachigou?"  
  
"Come on, sister. I have her. Duhhhh...though you were smarter then that."  
  
Cell has a sister, Kara. She seemed okay. Freaky, But all right. Cell has Juhachigou. That is not okay.  
  
"Listen, brother. Juanagou is fine. You don't need him."  
  
"I do need him, Kara. I need his energy!"  
  
"YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"You fail to see Gero's point in me, Kara. My point is to absorb Juana and Juhachi."  
  
"Gero is dead. His points are useless."  
  
A small silence.  
  
"Point, dear sister, point. However, just because he is dead doesn't mean his ideals die too."  
  
"May I make a point?"  
  
"What do you want android?"  
  
"I HATE YOU CELL!!!"  
  
"You know, brother, she has a point."  
  
"I despise you, Juhachi."  
  
"I'm glad, Cell."  
  
Laughter. Assumingly from Kara.  
  
"It really isn't good to talk about all your plans in front of Juhachi."  
  
"Okay"  
  
A large shoving noise followed by a grunt of pain gave me the idea that Cell had pushed Juhachi out the room.  
  
"It's not good to talk about your plans in front of Juana either."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
I saw a finger point my way. Then I saw Cell's face. Very disturbing.  
  
"dumbass."  
  
"bitch."  
  
I saw another Cell-like face look my way. Must be Kara.  
  
"so Juana you came?" Kara asked.  
  
"I followed Juhachi's ki." I said, slightly scared.  
  
"Toldya you shoulda beat her up so her ki was unfollowable."  
  
"I hate it when your right, Kara."  
  
"You guys run along." Kara said, grabbing Juhachi and putting her down by me.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER BE PERFECT IF YOU ACT LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"I never planned to be perfect." Kara said. "Here, I'll just go with the Jinzoningen and make you happy. Come on."  
  
I was in pure shock that Kara didn't want power.  
  
"Juana? Come on...." Juhachi. I was so happy to hear her voice.  
  
"GO JUANAGOU!!!"  
  
"What?! Oh okay." I flew off, followed by Juhachi and Kara.  
  
Back at uhh.....yeah the Kame house...  
  
"I'm home!!!" Juhachi screamed.  
  
"JUHACHIGOU!!!!!" Krillin screamed and ran out, enveloping hachi-chan in a hug.  
  
Yamcha came out next, followed by Gohan and Tien. Gohan noticed Kara first.  
  
"YOU BROUGHT CELL HOME WITH YOU?!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"uh....oh yeah.Gohan....Cell told me about you." Kara said.  
  
That stumped Gohan for a few seconds. "you mean your not Cell?" he asked.  
  
"fortunately. Cell's my brother. I'm Kara. And you must be Gohan."  
  
"uh...yeah I'm Gohan. Wait a sec...Cell has a sister and your good?"  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"now that is scary..wait we're supposed to believe you?" Gohan asked in awe.  
  
"not if you don't want to." Kara said, half-smiling. "I'm not exactly very enforcing when it comes to what I want."  
  
"I still don't believe you." Gohan said.  
  
"then don't." Kara stated. "I never said you had too." Kara turned around. She looked back. "but I know stuff you don't know. Lots of stuff." She smiled slyly.  
  
"yeah, blackmail. Perfect evil technique." Gohan said dubiously.  
  
"Gohan...she saved me and Juhachi." I said.  
  
"let me get this straight. Cell has a sister named Kara, who's good and nice and stuff. Kara saved Juhachi and Juana from Cell and brought them back here. That's right. Right?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"yeah." Kara and I said.  
  
"okay then......Piccolo?" Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo stuck his head out the door. "what Gohan?"  
  
"can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"sure. Why not?"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo went inside. I assumed they were going to talk about Kara. Hey, it was a logical assumption.  
  
"Kara?" I asked, as a question struck me.  
  
"yeah Juana?"  
  
"Cell was artificially created so he can't have a sister unless you were created by Gero too."  
  
"but I was. So he can be my brother."  
  
"but I never saw machinery and stuff for you." I said.  
  
"heh. Always the smart one. I can explain that. I wasn't created in test tubes or whatever. I was more...biological. Me and Cell are siblings, but are evolution is very different."  
  
"explain yours. I know his." Krillin said, who happened to be listening.  
  
"I was created as an egg. Not a larvae like Cell. The egg grew until it was a little bit larger then Cell's egg\shell. Anyway, I came directly from that egg. Except that I was about your size, Krillin. Cell however, went through a stage in between but when he reached the 'born' stage he was fully-grown. as we call it. But I was in my imperfect form the entire time, I just grew size and power wise."  
  
"did Gero create both of you to absorb us? Why 2?" Juhachi asked.  
  
"why did Cell never mention you?" Tien asked.  
  
"First, Juhachi's question. We were both created to absorb only you too. However, I am superior to him in that I can absorb anyone like that and change form, gaining all power. I'll take for example. If Cell were to absorb Gohan, he'd gain most of Gohan's strength, not all, and not change form. However if absorbed Gohan, I could chose whether to take all his power and some of his form or just take most of his power and keep this form. Now Tien's question. Cell never mentioned me simply because I was superior to him in many ways. I'm stronger then him if we both are on the same level, and I have my absorbing properties. He assumed that if I was known of, you would search for me and I would tell you of his weaknesses. Any more questions?" Kara answered. She seemed tired by the strength to tell so much.  
  
"yeah" I said. "why are you good?"  
  
"I'm good because I'm just not bad. Genetic mistake, like your own mischief, causing Gero to die, or something like 19's and his own weakness that they could fight only with other's power. It's a genetic mistake and one other thing. You could say I pulled a Piccolo. At first I was evil, but the mistake didn't allow me to do any damage. Then I realized that what Cell did was wrong, and didn't want to follow in his footsteps. Also, I disliked Cell cause of his ruthlessness. So when he said to turn bad, I wanted to be good even more." Kara explained.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo came out of the Kame House. "you can stay for now." Piccolo said. "but one wrong move.."Gohan picked up.  
  
"and I'm out. Right?"  
  
"yup."  
  
"what are Cell's weaknesses?" Piccolo asked, on top of Kara at once.  
  
"well, technically Cell doesn't have an actual weakness. But if you squeeze right in front of the pointy part....... well, plug your ears."  
  
"YOU CHEATING BITCHY LYING SONOVA-----"  
  
"bitch. Yeah I know, I lied. Too bad." Kara said sarcastically.  
  
"wonder what Gohan's gonna say to that." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Kara, I still don't trust you. Don't make me angry." Gohan said serious.  
  
Kara, who had been smiling and smirking most of the time, suddenly turned serious. "I don't mean this to get you pissed or anything, but I can beat you. Cell would have beaten you if Vegita didn't distract him. I can too. I'm superior to him, remember?"  
  
Gohan wasn't stupid. I knew that. He knew that Kara was right. So did I. Gohan looked at Kara. It was a strange look coming from Gohan, a Piccolo look. Gohan just sorta of stared at Kara for a while. There was an eerie silence. Until Krillin broke it up.  
  
"Are you guys just gonna stare at each other?" Krillin asked.  
  
Juhachi also noticed the tension. I did too. It was hard to not realize that either Gohan or Kara was ready for a first move.  
  
"Go. Just go."  
  
"very well." Kara turned around and flew off. Gohan followed. Kara stopped and turned around in the air. I couldn't hear what they said, but Gohan wanted to kill Kara. That was easily told.  
  
"Juhachi?"  
  
"yeah Juana?" I answered.  
  
"I think we should follow."  
  
I laughed. "that's something I would say. But yeah lets go anyway."  
  
Both of us followed Kara and Gohan. Piccolo followed us too.  
  
Kara flew with Gohan for a long time. They just kept going. I had a feeling they knew we were following but didn't want us too. Gohan and Kara stopped. Just stopped and floated down. They turned to face each other. But neither of them went into a fighting stance or powered up. They just continued to stare. The 3 of us stayed above them. That was dangerous but at least I could hear them.  
  
"You didn't come to be friends. You came to spy." Gohan said coldly.  
  
"I came to help you. But you don't want that help so I decided to help Cell instead. It's your own fault."  
  
"Don't blame things at other PEOPLE!" Gohan yelled and flew at Kara. She dodged it easily.  
  
"I don't want to fight. But if you want to fight me then I have no choice to kill you."  
  
"no one's dying here but you!!" Gohan yelled as he powered up.  
  
"he's going all the way to SSJ2." Piccolo said shortly. "he knows that Kara is powerful, simply because he knows Cell is powerful. But Gohan doesn't know Kara's extent. He'd rather overestimate and win then underestimate and lose."  
  
"Piccolo how do you figure these things out?" I asked in awe.  
  
"I've know Gohan for a long time. I know how he does these things. Gohan lost his dad to Cell. He knows that Cell can beat Goku hands down. That gives him an advantage in that he knows Kara's minimal power."  
  
"but Kara said she knew Gohan. So wouldn't she know his level?" Juhachi asked.  
  
"knowing someone and knowing how powerful someone is are very different things. Kara knows from Cell that he's obtained SSJ2. But I doubt she knows Gohan's actual level."  
  
"Gohan can reach up to 25,567,879.3 in power."  
  
"GOHAN'S RIGHT!! YOU ARE A SPY!!!!"  
  
"I was just saying I knew Gohan's level."  
  
Gohan, now fully charged up, flew at Kara again. They went into a spar match that not even I could follow. I could read the levels going up and down from hits, but I couldn't actually see it. However I did see Gohan fly into a rock.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Gohan. It'd be a waste. But your not giving me much choice."  
  
" LIAR!!!!"  
  
"Gohan you underestimate me. My power can exceed yours by almost 50,000,000"  
  
"THAT ISNT POSSIBLE!!!! YOUR POWER WOULD BE ALMOST 100,000,000!!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"it's fully possible. I'm as strong as Gohan now. I did say I was superior."  
  
"Finally on the right side, eh Kara?" Cell landing in his perfect form. Kara in her imperfect.  
  
"I'm not on your side, Cell. I never will be. Gohan didn't give me choice."  
  
"right. I'm sure he didn't."  
  
Gohan was up now. Kara didn't seem to care though. " YOU'VE COME TO FIGHT ME ALSO, CELL?!" Gohan yelled enraged.  
  
"actually, no. I came for lunch. But it looks like lunch came to me. Buffet." Cell stared holes through me.  
  
"they aren't yours." Kara said in our defense.  
  
"but they were meant for me." Cell countered.  
  
"I'll kill you before you get them."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Kara shot like a bullet, kicking Cell in the chin, throwing him backwards. Then I saw a familiar stance.  
  
"KAME......"  
  
"you....you cant...we're siblings."  
  
"HAME......."  
  
"Kara....come on...you cant...."  
  
Kara stopped charging the blast but it didn't disappear. "you always knew I never told lies. I just said I'd kill you before you got 17 and 18. and I am." Kara said through gritted teeth."  
  
"Kara....please...Goku wouldn't have...this."  
  
"let him, Kara." Gohan said as he was now standing.  
  
The blast Kara was holding disappeared. "why Gohan?"  
  
"Cell doesn't deserve a quick death from a beam. He deserves a long, painful death."  
  
"I see your point, Gohan. Very well." Kara stared at Cell. "next time you come within 5 feet of an android, you're dead. Right there. Agreed Gohan?"  
  
Gohan nodded. But Cell only smiled. "you fools, letting me go like that."  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!!!!!" Cell and Gohan yelled together. The blast hit Cell hard. IT died after several seconds. Cell was still alive.  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt him very severely." Kara said and smiled  
  
I looked Cell. He was hurt bad. Both his legs were blown off, and his right arm was gone too. The lower part of his left arm was blown off, and both his head cones were off. He was bloody and icky.  
  
"I could try a lot harder if I wanted to Cell. You have too much Vegita. Too arrogant."  
  
"so you are created from other cells." Krillin said, slightly confused.  
  
"yes and no. I was created after Cell thus; I not only got all of your cells but one cell from Cell. See, Cell isn't just made from you. Those cells you 'donated' all bonded together to form a Cell cell."  
  
"I almost get it."  
  
"good enough, Krillin." Kara said and laughed. She turned to look at Cell again. "I'm embarrassed to have a brother like you, Cell. Get away from me now."  
  
"it's your own genetic mistake. You're not like this on purpose."  
  
"who cares why?" Kara asked sarcastically. "just get out of my sight."  
  
Cell regenerated his missing stuff and flew off. Kara shook her head in disgust. "Gero really is a twisted guy."  
  
"more then twisted." Gohan smirked and looked at me. "insane."  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! YOU MEANT THAT ON ME!!!" I yelled, seriously offended.  
  
"yeah, but he's insane besides you." Kara said. She chuckled. "but he was pretty crazy making you, Mr. Lets-smash-my-creators-head."  
  
"that was fun......" I said.  
  
"uh oh. There he goes with his fun again." Juhachi said. I laughed.  
  
Kara wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Gohan. Or more  
  
specifically, Gohan and Piccolo. The two of them stared back.  
  
"do you still want to fight me Gohan?" Kara asked sincerely. "I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Yes I do. This is all played out. I know it is."  
  
"But this time it's 2v1." Piccolo added.  
  
Kara suddenly smirked. "Okay then. It's 2v2. But one thing: you started it, I have permission to kill you both if I win."  
  
"yes you do. But you wont." Piccolo said. "and who's the other on your side? Cell?"  
  
"not even close to close." Kara powered up. Her tail widened. I had a sudden fear. But it closed soon. A black ball of ink stuff came out of her tail. Apparently, both Gohan and Piccolo knew what was happening. I didn't and neither did Juhachi. Gohan's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"CELL JRS!!" he yelled.  
  
Kara smiled. "no. Kara Jr. Anyway, I have all of Cell's abilities. You seem to forget this."  
  
The small version of Kara stood up.  
  
(The rest of this story is going to be in 3rd person view)  
  
The Kara Jr. stood up. But it didn't laugh hideously like a Cell Jr. It stood quietly next to Kara. Kara put one hand on the creature's head. "See the green, tall guy? He's your enemy. You have permission from him and me to kill him. But stay away from the short one. Okay?"  
  
He nodded. "very well." He said in a raspy voice. He shot forward to Piccolo and in a split second, hit him in the chin and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!" Gohan shouted and went SSJ2 and then charged at Kara.  
  
Gohan and Kara went into a fight. Gohan aimed for Kara's head with a elbow but she blocked it and shot a punch to his stomach, which Gohan blocked and tried to kick Kara in the shoulder; he hit her but she came back with a hard punch to his stomach. Gohan fell to the ground. Kara followed down and landed on Gohan's stomach and he coughed up blood. Kara kicked him back up into the air and pounded him down. By this time, Gohan was okay and stopped himself from falling. Gohan kicked Kara in the head and she was going down but landed gracefully. Gohan flew towards her and tripped her, then shot a ki blast at the fallen Kara. Kara grabbed Gohan by the legs and threw him upwards, only to pound him into the ground again. Gohan got up and Kara hit him in the face, hit him in the chin and he got upwards. She flew up and followed him, making her tail into a noose and then punching Gohan down and when he fell through the hole in her tail, she tightened it when it was around Gohan's neck. Gohan choked and gagged for air.  
  
"I told you I could beat you. I told you you would lose. I even told you how powerful I am. And yet you still fought me. You're a fool, Gohan. An emotional fool. But I'm not a ruthless terror. And I'm not going to kill you. Or Piccolo. I told you I didn't want to fight. But did you listen? No. It's your own fault that you are in this position." Kara said. She widened her tail-noose so Gohan fell through and crashed to the ground.  
  
Krillin flew by Gohan. "Gohan!!! You okay?"  
  
Meanwhile, the Kara Jr. was kicking the shit out of Piccolo. The fight had started favoring Piccolo, but the tables had turned fast enough. Piccolo, now, was bruised and bleeding from many parts. Piccolo had managed to get up many times, but the Kara Jr. had always been there, punching him down. It was obvious that Kara favored air combat. Piccolo was hanging on to consciousness by very little, and he was losing his grip on it. The Kara Jr. continued to beat Piccolo up, even though he knew that Piccolo was half- dead. It seemed as if he were enjoying it greatly. For, apparently, Kara Jrs were obviously smarter then their brothers, the Cell Jrs. Right now, the Kara Jr. was just punching Piccolo repeatedly in the stomach, watching him grunt in pain every time. The Kara Jr. powered up his fist and made a huge hole through Piccolo.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Kara Jr. laughed softly and evilly. "now you know why it is wrong to mess with my master. I warn you, friend, you will die now."  
  
"Lay off. Now."  
  
The Kara Jr. continued to beat Piccolo, despite the fact Piccolo would die now anyway and Kara commanded him to stop.  
  
"NOW!!!!" she yelled. This time he backed off. He walked back to Kara who was standing there, angry. "you have to listen the first time."  
  
He nodded. "I am sorry..." He smirked. "I was having to much fun."  
  
Kara laughed. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from your fun, but I keep my word."  
  
Gohan, as soon as he could get up, flew over to Piccolo. "Piccolo!! Are you alright?" he yelled.  
  
Piccolo opened a black and blue eye. "fine..Gohan...Just peachy."  
  
Gohan pulled away as Piccolo struggled to stand. "want some help?" Juana, offering a hand.  
  
"I don't need your help, Android." He said and continued to struggle.  
  
Juanagou shrugged. "Fine."  
  
"I think I'll probably be sorry for expressing my opinion," Juhachi said, "But I don't think he's gonna be able to get up."  
  
Piccolo grabbed hold of a stone and pushed himself up, teetering very badly because of the hole in his stomach that had just missed his heart. HE could barely speak, let alone stand. Juana and Juhachi were amazed when he finally got himself but then he sat (or fell) onto a rock, pressing both his hands on the hole, trying to stop the blood flow. "Krillin.....bean?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay here we go." Krillin said as he reached into his gi to find the beans. "hey guys?"  
  
"what Krillin?" Gohan asked.  
  
"there's only one bean left."  
  
"Piccolo can have it. I'm okay mostly."  
  
"thanks." Piccolo said as he chewed the senzu bean. The hole in his stomach sealed up and the very VERY large amount of cuts, bruises, and other assorted wounds disappeared. He grunted and stood up. "what do you have to say?" he demanded.  
  
"who?" Juhachi asked.  
  
"me."  
  
" well? I'm waiting."  
  
"I don't have anything to say. Gohan fought me; I fought back. That's it." Kara said finally.  
  
"go away. Leave. You practically killed Piccolo and me."  
  
"I'm leaving. But I'm not helping when Cell comes." Kara said as she flew off.  
  
"then don't. I don't need you."  
  
Kara and her little Kara Jr. flew off.  
  
"bitch. Comes in, spies, and then beats up me and Piccolo and leaves." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, you really did instigate it." Juana said.  
  
"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANDROID?!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
Juana gave Piccolo a hurt look and then flew off.  
  
"wait!! Juanagou!!!! Aww shit.." Juhachi said as she flew to follow him.  
  
"Piccolo.........What do we do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"honestly Gohan , I don't know. We have 2 choices. We can follow Juana and Juhachi, hoping to find Kara and try to beat her again with Cell's help, or we can wait until she come to us and we have choices on that: we can pretend to accept her and them destroy her or we can just destroy her there and then."  
  
"Okay. I know I can't beat her; that's a fact. I don't know if Cell would team up with us."  
  
"Gohan you're saying you cant beat Kara?" Krillin asked in amazement.  
  
"Krillin, Kara is flat out more powerful then me. And she can get more powerful. She's in her imperfect form. And she also wasn't in 100% of her imperfect form. So if she even goes at 100% of the form she's in, I'm toast in 10 seconds. Her power is better then me now and she's not even at 33% of her power all the way up to perfect form." Gohan explained.  
  
Krillin gawked at Gohan, always imagining that he was powerful. But Gohan saying he wasn't? that was wrong.  
  
"Krillin, I'm not not powerful, I'm just not the strongest."  
  
Piccolo brushed himself off. "the androids too. They're gonna cause a problem."  
  
"why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"simply because they don't want Kara dead."  
  
Gohan laughed. "you're so helpless Krillin."  
  
"oh gee thanks Gohan." Krillin said dejectedly.  
  
"I'm going to find Cell. Maybe he'll help us." Piccolo said.  
  
"I guess I'll come." Gohan said.  
  
"no don't."  
  
"why not?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because Cell hates you." Piccolo answered.  
  
"yeah and he doesn't hate you, Piccolo." Krillin said sarcastically.  
  
"not the way he hates Gohan." Piccolo countered.  
  
Krillin started to say something but then shut up.  
  
"Krillin come here." Piccolo said. "I have something to ask of you privately."  
  
Krillin looked at Gohan, giving him a 'why am I scared?' look. Gohan laughed. Krillin warily stepped over to Piccolo. Piccolo motioned for Krillin to follow and turned around. Krillin followed carefully.  
  
"Krillin listen. I'm going ask Cell and you are gonna be my hostage."  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY PICCOLO?!"  
  
"No. But you are right. Cell does hate me. And he's not gonna trust me or Gohan unless he has something to use against us. And that's where you come in."  
  
"Piccolo.....What is this all about?" Krillin asked helplessly.  
  
"I just told you. Cell isn't going to help us unless he has something against us. But I can't use Gohan, because he's too strong. And I can't go, because Cell would kill me. He knows I'm a sly fox and I'm going to get away somehow. He'd just kill me before I'd try to get away. But you aren't sneaky enough. And you are weak, no offence."  
  
"but what he'd do with me?"  
  
"I don't know. He'd either let you stay as his hostage or kill you. But you're our best bet. And one other thing, I'm not gonna treat you good so don't think it. Got it?"  
  
"...Okay......I'll try not to be to scared."  
  
"No Krillin. Look scared. That's what he wants. Don't you know Cell already? He wants you to be frightened. He lives on fear. Be yourself. Be a coward. Cell thrives on fear. Let him have what he wants."  
  
Krillin and Piccolo walked over back to Gohan. "Gohan, we're going to see Cell."  
  
"Okay Piccolo. But Krillin's going with you?"  
  
"yeah I'm going. I'm going...." Krillin said. He was about to say why but Piccolo cut him off.  
  
"Piccolo, I think I know what's happening here. What's Krillin doing? He'd never go to Cell. And he's afraid of you." Gohan said.  
  
"This is a plan, Gohan. Krillin is part of it." Piccolo said curtly.  
  
"Kara isn't this important. I don't think she's coming back and Krillin isn't worth killing for it." Gohan protested.  
  
"Gohan, Krillin isn't going to die. Come on Krillin."  
  
Piccolo and Krillin turned around and flew off, Krillin trailing slightly.  
  
Back with Cell and Kara..............  
  
"Kara I don't believe you made me do this. All this shit about you and your crap cult. You're my sister? Please, that's pathetic."  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Kara I swear if you were weaker then me, I would......."  
  
"Krillin? Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Kara asked in a little confusion.  
  
"Leave Kara. This is private." Piccolo said sharply.  
  
"fine I'm going. Jeez...." Kara said as she flew away with a sarcastic hurt look.  
  
"Cell......I want you to help us defeat Kara." Piccolo said.  
  
Cell raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he laughed. "Okay then. But why do get in return besides the death of my sister?"  
  
Piccolo took a deep breath. "I don't know what you get. But I'll make you a compromise. A peace offering between you and Gohan, myself and the others."  
  
"I'm listening." Cell said evilly and his face turned into a smirk.  
  
"Krillin."  
  
"what about Krillin?" Cell asked. Then he thought for a second. "Ooooooh. Krillin is the peace offering? Arent they usually burnt?" Cell smirked and shot a look at Krillin. Cell got a thoughtful look in his face. "Did Gohan agree with this? This is most certainly not him."  
  
"Sort of." Piccolo said, kicking Krillin.  
  
"I'll except your offering. And we will have no hurt between us. Agreed?" Cell asked and grabbed Krillin by the back of his gi."  
  
Cell held out his hand. Piccolo shook it.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Cell withdrew his hand, almost like he was disgusted about what he just did. "Come now, offering." Cell laughed evilly. Piccolo nodded and Krillin followed carefully behind Cell.  
  
"I hope this was the right thing to do." Piccolo said to himself and slowly walked away. "But first, Cell, I want to know what your are going to with Krillin."  
  
"Me?" Cell said with fake innocence. "I'm just gonna make him do all the repairs and stuff." Krillin groaned and Cell smirked and shoved him in front of himself.  
  
"if YOU hurt him physically, Cell, the deal is off."  
  
"very well, Piccolo. Very well." Cell said as he walked away with Krillin.  
  
Kara walked back in with a hand over her face. "God, I must be a really bad person if Piccolo and Cell are teaming up."  
  
"Wonder how you knew." Piccolo said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"oh please Piccolo, I'm smarter then that. I heard the whole thing. As I quote 'my ears do more then frame my face, you know' from the diary of Piccolo. Heh."  
  
"you were there?" Piccolo asked in amazement.  
  
"Sort of. I have a collective memory with Cell. But my own training expanded it. So I know a little about you guys."  
  
"Did the androids come here?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't trust you. I think you're lying."  
  
"think whatever you want. But they aren't here."  
  
"are you and Cell physically bonded or something?" Piccolo asked again.  
  
"mentally. We have collective memory. I know what he knows."  
  
"does he know what you know?"  
  
"only when I want him too." Kara said and laughed.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"okay then go."  
  
Piccolo turned around and flew back to the Kame House.  
  
"This is serious, I should contact the elder immediately." Kara said after Piccolo was out of range of hearing.  
  
With Cell and his 'offering'....  
  
"MOVE FASTER!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm trying....."  
  
"FASTER!!!!! NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Ding-dong!!!!  
  
"the door. I'll be right back."  
  
Krillin had been trying to fix change a tyfixor (I don't know what that is, I made it up), but he had been failing miserably. Cell had beaten him for it. Krillin still wasn't getting anywhere. Kara appeared.  
  
"what do you want?" Krillin demanded.  
  
"I want to help you fix that tyfixor. Here just move this taski and push down this battery and now you can just slide it in." Kara said as she demonstrated. "see? Sorry I'm causing all this trouble, I really not trying to." She said apologetically.  
  
"it's okay, I guess. Are you really Cell's sister?"  
  
"Krillin I'm not an android at all. I lied."  
  
"but......"  
  
"that's all I can tell you..." Kara said and disappeared just before Cell came in.  
  
"ahh..good I see you fixed it. Lucky for you." Cell said to Krillin and laughed evilly. Krillin cringed.  
  
"Cell do you know Kara's not an android?" Krillin asked bravely. He had hardly said 15 words to Cell all day.  
  
"yes, I do know that. I also know that she is part of some cult called Tikasos thingy thing. Don't know the name."  
  
"then why'd you lie?"  
  
"cause Kara threatened me. She's stronger then Gohan and that means she stronger then me, so I listened."  
  
"that's not you." Krillin commented.  
  
Cell got the wise look on his face. "no, it's not like me. But then again, Gohan would never left his best friend be a hostage. Especially to me."  
  
"Gohan didn't agree with this."  
  
"gee how'd I know." Cell said dryly. "anyway, get back to work. I'll show you where." He said and turned around.  
  
Kara reappeared after Cell left.  
  
"you part of a cult?" Krillin asked in confusion.  
  
"it's not a cult. It's a group of people who do not so good things. I'm assigned to kill Gohan. But I'm not a bad person and I don't have a choice so all I can do is stall someone else comes and kills him for me and I get the credit."  
  
"that's why you're here?"  
  
"uh huh. I'm good at heart, but most of my race isn't; they favor bad over good. The good thing is, I'm allowed to do anything as long as it doesn't disrupt my 'assignment'. That's why I saved Juana and Juhachi."  
  
"But can you really absorb people?"  
  
"Yeah I can. But its just coincidence that Cell can too. Gero, if he were alive, would be welcomed greatly by my race." Kara said. "Oops Cell's coming. Seeya." Kara disappeared.  
  
"Krillin?" Cell asked 'gently'.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"you haven't been talking to..oh I don't know, Kara?"  
  
".....w-w-w-why would you think that?"  
  
"sup Krillin? Sup Cell?" Kara said as she walked in and winked at Krillin.  
  
"KARA!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cell yelled angrily.  
  
Kara put on the fake sad look. "but I thought you loved me, brother." She said, sad-sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not your brother and you're not an android. Now shut up and go away."  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, okay?" Kara said as she bent down and fixed something for Krillin.  
  
"KARA I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
"I'd had it with you a long time ago, Cell."  
  
Aggravated, Cell flew off, presumably to kill Piccolo or something.  
  
Kara watched him sadly. "if only...."  
  
"Kara why don't you just quit?" Krillin asked Kara.  
  
"cause I can't. If I did, I'd be dead in ten seconds flat. You know how strong I am. There are ones that are over 40 times stronger then me."  
  
"..t-t-t-that's s-s-s-s-strong."  
  
Kara looked down at Krillin. She laughed. "yes, it is strong. I could try and gather all of you, but none of you would listen."  
  
"I would." Krillin said.  
  
"would Gohan? Would Piccolo? They're the ones that matter."  
  
Meanwhile with Cell and the Kara-haters.....  
  
"look Cell, I'm sorry you're pissed. I'll go get Gohan if you wanna kill Kara now."  
  
"LISTEN PICCOLO, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP TO KILL THAT DEMON!!!!! I just need a weakness."  
  
"what do you mean?" Piccolo asked, slightly confused at Cell's abrupt change of tone.  
  
"Kara's like Goku. Think about it."  
  
"you mean that if you get some one Kara likes...."  
  
"exactly." Cell said maliciously.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "I see. But who does Kara like? You have to stay away from the androids......"  
  
"I need a mechanic to get to him."  
  
"him?" Piccolo asked, once again confused. "maybe Gohan could get that girl......"  
  
"I need a sub-dimensional warp transmitter. Kara isn't my sister. She's not an android. She's part of a cult, which kills people for whatever reason. And her assignment is to kill Gohan."  
  
"this is not a surprise." Piccolo said.  
  
"now I know that there are a few other members of this cult that she is fond of. I think their names are Tiek, Takas, and Jakarta. Jakarta is the only female of the 3."  
  
"so in other words, you need to open a sub-dimensional portal to grab one of these 3 and threaten their lives unless Kara gives up her own life?" Piccolo asked, half-confused.  
  
"Perfect, Piccolo"  
  
"I'll go ask Gohan, but I'm not mentioning you. I think he'll turn if this was your idea."  
  
"yeah. You go do that." Cell said evilly and flew away. When he was out of hearing range from Piccolo (a long time) he stopped. "hehe...not only is he getting rid of Kara, but he's gonna die himself. Probably Gohan too. Hehe, this is working out perfectly." He said and continued flying.  
  
Back with Krillin and Kara........  
  
"So..."  
  
"Cell knows I'm a caring person. He's going to use it against me, like this Goku guy you said. All he needs is a way to get there."  
  
"Bulma can do that." Krillin said.  
  
"Who's Bulma?" Kara asked.  
  
"Bulma is this whiz mechanic that made a time machine, a capsule to get to Namek, and can do basically anything you give her."  
  
"Then Cell has all his chess pieces. He has all of his, and I have my few. His outnumber mine greatly, but I have quality over quantity."  
  
"I'm quality?" Krillin asked, slightly confused.  
  
"yes Krillin you are. You are very valuable in this chess game we are playing. You are the peace offering. If Cell hurts you, Gohan doesn't have a reason not to hurt Cell. The androids play an amazing role in offence and defense. Juuanagou and Juhachigou can match Piccolo; if both of them fight, they can beat him easily. But also I can kill Cell without any annoyance from Gohan if he touches them."  
  
"Why do you call this a chess game?" Krillin asked, still a little bit confused on why he could be valuable.  
  
Kara looked into the sky. She stared for a few seconds. "because it's like a chess game. One move can make you lose, but another can make you win. And prior things can help also. They can also hinder. Everything counts. Every little move that everyone makes counts. And also because they are players, the ones who move the pieces, but right now there are masterminds, not just players, real experts: Cell and myself. We are moving this game and our pace. And everything is in our control." She looked over at Krillin and smiled, then shook her head. "You are totally lost, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kara laughed. She then suddenly turned serious. "Don't tell anyone what I just told you. I will kill you if you do. Don't even let it slip."  
  
Krillin looked over at the horizon. "Cell's coming."  
  
"I'll stay this time."  
  
Cell landed, and he was very happy because he had just moved an excellent piece in the game. "Hello Kara. How might you be doing?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Cell. And you?" Kara replied in the same tone.  
  
"wonderful." He said, almost dozing.  
  
"I'm assuming you moved a piece in this game?" Kara asked.  
  
"yes, an excellent one."  
  
"I'm intrigued." Kara said and smirked.  
  
Cell laughed. "so I'm supposed to tell you? Uh...let me think...No."  
  
Kara laughed. "darn." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I have to go, I have yet another piece screaming to be moved. The King."  
  
Krillin continued to stare dumbstruck. Not having any clue, he looked at Kara, who, apparently, understood. Cell smirked at Krillin, who froze in fear and then looked at Kara, who stared back at Cell, unblinkingly. Cell turned around and flew off.  
  
"what's he mean, the king?" Krillin asked once Cell had disappeared.  
  
"The king is the most important piece. That would be Piccolo."  
  
"Kara, how the hell do you figure these things out?"  
  
Kara looked down at Krillin. "I need to know these things to be a high rank that I am in the group. I'll explain it to you. The most important piece, the king, would be Piccolo, as he has the most control over everything. The most powerful piece, the queen, is Gohan because he is the strongest. A bishop would be this Bulma, if her skill is what you say it is. And the pawns would be the other Z-Warriors."  
  
"How is it possible I can actually understand that?" Krillin asked in awe. "I actually did."  
  
Kara laughed. "On my side, I don't have a king. But my queen is you, Krillin. My bishops are the androids, and soon I think I will be getting help from my own race soon, if Cell goes ahead and blackmails me."  
  
"I actually got that."  
  
"Oh my god, Krillin, you're getting smarter." She said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile at the Kame House....  
  
"So Kara's caring? Like my dad?" Gohan asked in awe.  
  
"yes," Piccolo explained, "but only toward her own species. If Bulma can build us a warp transmitter to blackmail her, we win."  
  
"I'll go ask"  
  
After Gohan left, Cell appeared once more. "I see you asked."  
  
"and he agreed. Now all we need is Bulma."  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"What Cell?" Piccolo asked edgily. It was easily told that he didn't trust Cell the least and did want to attack him.  
  
"There might be a...break.. in this allegiance. Kara has been...conversing with Krillin and I might have to beat a few things out of him."  
  
Piccolo raised his eyebrows. "no hurt if this stays. Not even for information."  
  
"Very well Piccolo. Very well."  
  
"I want to assure you, Cell, that I am not at all pleased with the allying. I only did it because it was necessary, and on normal circumstances I would have never done this. I would like to attack you, but our allying holds me back." Piccolo said assertively.  
  
"okay then Piccolo. Okay." Cell said maliciously and flew off.  
  
"he's planning something against us. I know it." Piccolo said once Cell was out of hearing range. Piccolo sighed. "I need to ask Kara something. Better follow Cell." He flew off, following Cell.  
  
"Piccolo I know your following me." Cell said looking back.  
  
"Yes I'm following you. So?"  
  
"Don't follow me." Cell said angrily.  
  
"You can't make me stop."  
  
"I said don't follow me" Cell said again.  
  
"I'm going to continue following you." Piccolo said.  
  
"not if you can't"  
  
"But you can't make me stop."  
  
"oh? Can I?" Cell said and used instant transmission.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" Piccolo screamed in aguish.  
  
"Piccolo down here." Kara motioned down.  
  
"how'd you know that.....?"  
  
"I heard Cell saying that you don't know much about me species so I assumed you were going to ask me."  
  
"You're right. And I'm going to ask you now."  
  
"Why should I tell you? You're my enemy remember? You created the ally. I was assuming you hated me most." Kara said, smirking.  
  
Piccolo looked at Kara. "Look Kara, I don't really hate you now that I know you're not Cell's sister. But I know your mission is to kill Gohan. What I wonder about is why you didn't kill him before."  
  
"I told you already: I don't want to kill him. I really don't. Gohan is an amazing kid. I'd die to be his friend. I'd die for him to like me. But there isn't anything I can do. "  
  
"Now that I look at it that way...I guess it does prove something. Now can you answer my question?" Piccolo asked half-impatiently and half-pleadingly and half-understandingly. (yes I know that's too many halves)  
  
Kara laughed. "you never told me what it is."  
  
"How strong is the rest of your species?" Piccolo asked, now serious.  
  
"the strongest are at least 60 times stronger then me now. The weakest? Probably about Gohan's level. I'm pretty weak compared to my species. But my smarts get me to advance in rank. I'm in the 3rd highest category."  
  
"Are any of the others kind like you?"  
  
"you ask like I'm kind. Reality check, Piccolo, I'm not kind. I just don't want to kill any of you except Cell. I know what you mean, though, and my 3 best friends are nice like me. They're all lower then me, so I could tell them to kill Cell and leave you guys alone."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kara laughed again. Then she smiled a wide smile, revealing fangs. "I sense a break here."  
  
"Maybe so, Kara. Maybe so."  
  
"Oh and call me Altaire"  
  
"Altaire? Why?"  
  
(I'm going to continue to refer to her as Kara) Her smiled widened. "Code names." Kara turned around and flew back. Piccolo smiled and turned back around the other way. He smiled.  
  
"Now Cell, I think I've just become a 3rd mastermind. I see your entire plan now." He said. "Now all that's left is to turn this back into a battle." Piccolo flew off. "From a chess game." he said slowly.  
  
At Cell's Hideout thingy place.....  
  
"hmmm...now Krillin keep going!!!"  
  
"I'M HOME!!!!"  
  
"Shut up and go away, Kara." Cell said as Kara walked into the room. Krillin smiled widely; Kara winked at him.  
  
"So, how's your plan to kill me going?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Very good" he said, ego swelling.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, Cell, cause you just might get it." Kara said and walked away.  
  
"Hmm......" Cell said and launched back off to the Kame House.  
  
"Aww Crap I think Cell knows that Kara knows his plan. I'm having a bad feeling about this" (typical Krillin phrase)  
  
At the gathering for all races and species..(also known as the Kame House)  
  
"KARA?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT HERE?!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"GOHAN LISTEN TO ME!!!!! KARA ISNT ALL BAD!!!! SHE'S NOT CELL'S SISTER!!!!" Piccolo tried to yell over Gohan's screaming.  
  
"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, PICCOLO?!"  
  
Piccolo looked slightly hurt. But he stood tall. "Gohan. Just calm down and let me explain."  
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo with eyes blazing anger, but at the same time showing trust and love. "Okay Piccolo."  
  
"Kara isn't Cell's sister. She is part of some group of mean people. She was sent here to kill you, but she doesn't want to. She took up the part of Cell's sister because it would fit her purpose. Kara can only wait until someone else comes and either helps her or hinders her."  
  
Gohan looked as if he was absorbing this information. He looked into to Kara's eyes and Kara stared back.  
  
"What do you think now, Gohan?" She asked gently.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I really don't know what to think."  
  
"Gohan, I'm not really trying to side with Kara, but you're missing one vital thing."  
  
"What Piccolo?"  
  
"This is all a chess game."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Gohan said. Piccolo looked at Kara and she nodded understandingly.  
  
"That really is a nice way of saying that Cell has been manipulating you to serve his purposes. I've done the same." She said.  
  
"Gohan, you are a very powerful kid. But strategy isn't your main point. That's why you don't get it. It's not really mine either, but I do understand the point." Piccolo admitted.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
Piccolo looked at Kara again. She nodded and kneeled by Gohan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, when you fight, what's your technique?"  
  
"I don't really have one."  
  
"Well, anyway, saying this battle is like a chess game means that 2 people are manipulating everyone else to achieve their ends. Right now, Cell and I are the masterminds. The real players. Everyone else is just a piece. Cell is manipulating you to achieve his ends. Through Piccolo. Piccolo knew this, but he didn't have anything to say to Cell to push him off the table. Now that Piccolo has a piece of information to top of Cell, it's not a game anymore. I've been working my own way. While Cell is getting his ends by sacrificing all his pieces except his king, Piccolo, I am getting to mine by..how to say....goodwill?"  
  
"Okay I almost understood that." Gohan said. "So Cell is using me and Piccolo?"  
  
"Basically. But 'using' would probably being an understatement. While you think that you are doing good and he's achieving nothing, it's exactly opposite." Kara said.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!"  
  
"What Bulma?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Your transmitter's done."  
  
"AWESOME!!!!"  
  
"Good. Go get it." Piccolo said. Gohan ran inside.  
  
"You think he understands to concept of this fight?" Piccolo asked Kara.  
  
"Honestly, no. Where are the androids? I haven't seen them for a while."  
  
"OH NO!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Kara asked.  
  
"I left them by Cell's hideout!!!" Piccolo said in a panic.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! YOU MEAN CELL HAS THEM?!"  
  
"yes, I do." Came a very familiar voice.  
  
"WHY YOU...YOU..."  
  
"well Kara? What am I?"  
  
"I got...Cell is perfect?" Gohan asked in complete and total confusion.  
  
"you got it." Cell said evilly as he stared at the small device in Gohan's hands.  
  
"DON'T LET CELL GET THAT!!!!!" Kara and Piccolo yelled together and Gohan gave it to Kara.  
  
"Thank you, I will pocket this for now. Piccolo come on. I have to get some friends..."  
  
"yes....let's go."  
  
"WHAT PICCOLO?! YOU'RE SUDDENLY ON KARA'S SIDE NOW?!" Cell yelled in anger, but then he suddenly smirked. "then I guess I can kill him." He said to pull a very beat up looking Krillin from behind.  
  
"NO KRILLIN!!!!" Kara yelled at tackled Cell and grabbed Krillin. But in this time, Cell managed to get the portal maker and use. "NO CELL!!!" Kara yelled and threw herself in the portal behind Cell.  
  
"now all we can do is wait for something to happen." Piccolo said. "Gohan, fly up to Korin and get some senzu beans"  
  
"right" Gohan said as he flew upwards.  
  
In the portal........  
  
(Note: Io text is in regular type. Protoss spoken is in bold. Protoss thought (they have no mouths) will be in these thing and can only be heard by people who the speaker chooses to let hear..)  
  
"CELL LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"  
  
"what'd I do?" he asked innocently.  
  
In an instant they were in a room. IT was a very large room, with doors on all sides. In the front was a large curtain. The walls were made of dirt and designed in a flame-like line. Many people similar in looks to Kara and Cell stared at them.  
  
"Kumasi? Takas no asi pay sieco Amakae" One asked as he stepped out of the large crowd. He was dressed a long blue robe that only his toes showed out of.  
  
"Me kiama. Oka nasi Cell to kas tokugawa." Kara responded, while Cell just watched, very scared.  
  
"KARA!!!" Another yelled and jumped onto to Kara. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Kara laughed. "Tiek, get off me. You're embarrassing me. By the way, I've been completing my mission." She said and winked.  
  
"Tasimio? Korak askio an tisbaski?" the first, robed one asked.  
  
Kara shook her head gravely. "osky na opo akid ossie Gohan nao."  
  
"He has? He must be one weasel of a half-saiyan." Tiek said and laughed.  
  
"he is." Noticing Cell's confusion, she quickly introduced him. "This is Cell. He's artificially created by Gero. He's one of Gohan's enemies."  
  
"hi. I'm Tiek."  
  
"I'm Cell."  
  
The two shook hands but neither of them looked happy to do it. Kara notice this fast enough. She looked at Cell.  
  
"see? Even if you did come here alone no one would understand you except the people who are on my side."  
  
"I didn't know that you could speak 2 languages." Cell admitted.  
  
"oh I speak 7 languages. I translate for lots of prisoners. I speak English, Io, Namekian, Protoss, Asona, Tami and Ofido.I speak a little Japanese and some Spanish and Latin, but I never use those."  
  
"I have a question." Cell said.  
  
"and I probably have an answer." Kara answered.  
  
"can you open portals on your own?"  
  
"uh huh. Easily."  
  
"everyone can. It's a technique that is mandatory." Tiek said.  
  
Just then a portal opened at 2 Io holding a strange creature came out. The creature stood about 6-7 feet and his legs were bent back in an odd sort of way. A mouthless face and long strands of hair identified him easily. His eyes were slanted slightly down and to the center, but they were mostly almond shaped. His hands had an average amount of fingers, 4. He was wearing almost nothing except a small piece of armor on his right shoulder and a small piece of cloth from his hips down just his right leg.  
  
"This is a Protoss." Kara said to Cell. Cell observed him with great interest.  
  
"Umakay. Nasee ok assie?"  
  
"tiakama. No see amable aoam."  
  
"Nasa."  
  
Both warriors bowed, but the Protoss didn't. Both of them slapped him hard and he leaned slightly over. Then all of them stood up before Kara.  
  
Kara winked. "watch me play my part." She stared at the Protoss warrior.  
  
"ohanamo?" Kara asked.  
  
There was no sound from the Protoss, but he didn't have a mouth. And no one heard telepathy.  
  
"OH KASA NO OHANAMO!!!!!!"  
  
Only Kara heard anything this time.  
  
Artanis ohanamo. Oh I do speak Terran.  
  
"You speak English you mean. Anyway...what is your reason for being here, Artanis?" Kara asked in a slow, very 'your doomed' voice.  
  
I didn't do anything. My race is in the middle of fighting a 3-way war. Next thing I know a bunch of Io come and Protoss-nap me Only to Kara again (unless I say so, it's only to Kara even if I don't say it is)  
  
"And what position did you play in the Protoss council?"  
  
I am a Praetor.  
  
"head of arms, eh Artanis? Hmm...I must say you look quite young to be such a high rank."  
  
yes, I am the youngest ever. I guess my fate now lies in your hands?  
  
"yes it does, Artanis. It does very strongly."  
  
well what are you in favor of? My life or my death?  
  
"Okay asiko anmio askid motakin daooked ams aki taski naskimi. Bo kana opo asiya. Pe as como ahalata."  
  
so you want me to live, but you can't cause it isn't morally justifiable in your society. How screwed up is it?  
  
Kara laughed. "very, Artanis, very."  
  
Kara looked at the 2 Io. "umasy nasio ako umasom. Kay Nasa of okaos anmin."  
  
what'd you say?  
  
"I said: take him to a holding cell. I'll deal with him when I've completed my mission."  
  
I see  
  
Another robed Io came up to Kara and asked her a bunch of rapid-fire questions. Apparently she answered them correctly. But then another Io, this is robes of a deep blood red walked up to her. The glint in his eyes was a very dangerous one.  
  
"Tako ama ssi komo. Kay nasa okie toom assi omo." He said.  
  
Kara bowed. "May amo notas omasto asmi. Oaysn?"  
  
Tiek bowed lower, and hinted at Cell to bow even lower, but not to low.  
  
"kami. Kami." The blood red one said, anger in his tone.  
  
"Iomayna nassi." Kara answered.  
  
"what he say?" Cell whispered to Tiek.  
  
"he said that he's tired of Kara making such long decision and if they don't get faster she will be demoted." Tiek answered.  
  
"hmmm.. what's with the bowing thing?" Cell asked again.  
  
"because he is in the second highest rank. Kara is right under him, but the warriors bow low like that to her."  
  
"I am extremely lost." Cell admitted.  
  
"Kara is in the 3rd highest rank. They mostly just assign people jobs, but Kara is the highest of them all, as she is an assassin also. Most people she does kill, but maybe there is something about Gohan..Anyway, every 3rd ranker, called a Kaas, has to bow to her, as she has to bow to everyone over her. The difference is rank is shown in how low she bows. Since only a step is between them, she took a very short bow." Tiek explained. "However, a person higher in rank can give you permission not to bow. I have that from Kara."  
  
"TIEK!!!! TIEK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Takas, I'm right behind you." Tiek said and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Tiek."  
  
"yes I'm sure. We're the same rank, so no bow is required. Takas, this is Cell. He is one of Gohan's enemies, you know, Kara's mission?"  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Cell. I must say your appearance is remarkably similar to ours. And yes, Tiek, I do know who Gohan is."  
  
"I know it is. Quite amazing. Kara I would like to leave soon."  
  
Kara was conversing with the higher-ranking Io in Io and didn't even look at Cell.  
  
"she heard you. It's disrespectful to turn your back against----" Tiek started  
  
"a higher rank, right?" Cell finished.  
  
" yeah. Honor is a big thing. Personally, I see so many opportunities to pull pranks on elders but I cant or else I'd be dead."  
  
Kara bowed once again to the Io and he walked out of one of the many doors. She walked over to them. "guys." she kept her voice low and was obviously very worried. "I need to ask Piccolo something very important."  
  
"why do they want Gohan dead anyway?" Cell asked.  
  
".......well they're very outdated. Last they knew, Piccolo was bad. But Gohan was a good influence of him so they want him dead so Piccolo will join."  
  
"what if Piccolo just refuses?" Cell asked again.  
  
"no one, I mean, no one, knows about this and lives."  
  
Cell cringed. "yes Cell, that includes you. I want to kill you anyway so it's good for me." Kara said and smirked.  
  
2 fighters, obviously of some decently high rank, dressed in black armor, from helmets to long things that covered their claw/toes with long sword on sheaths on their backs, bullied their way through the crowded, hissing and spitting at the low warriors. When they got to Kara, Tiek, and Takas, One of them spit in Kara's eye. With her one good eye, she stared at them. The crowd has suddenly become very quiet and whispers broke out about the warriors. Tiek calmly stepped forward. He smirked, and apparently this angered both the warriors and they pulled out long swords. "Omae o Koruso!!!!" (heh, I had to say that!!!)  
  
"AMI OSEGO!!!!" The front one screamed.  
  
More whispers broke and the robed Io that had been talking to Kara earlier stepped out, yelled at the crowd to quiet, which get on their knees, and look at the warriors.  
  
"okah am anssi oays?" he asked.  
  
Both of them bowed, but not low. "Myamoto shigeru hayamata."  
  
At this point, he noticed Kara, but paid no attention to her. He turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
Kara stood up, squinting out of her bad eye. "Ami oskoas aokk aol?" she asked.  
  
"pay a noosa? Moos warrior."  
  
"ami Amakae-Akio-Asanima."  
  
The apparent shock on both warriors' faces' turned to fright and they both kneeled down with their hands on the floor and Kara looked down at them with fury and contempt. Both of them pleaded with Kara to let them live, but Kara pulled out a white, dagger-like sword and chopped both their heads off. The crowd, that was now back to the frightened whispered, quieted immediately and went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"okay Cell we can go. But Tiek and Takas are coming."  
  
Cell looked down. "okay fine."  
  
To his surprise she suddenly smirked, "why are you depressed? You wanted Io. You got Io. I told to be careful what you wish for. And did you? No"  
  
Kara opened a portal naturally and all of them went through. ON the other side, welcomes were not as friendly. Piccolo stood arms crossed. Gohan was lying on a rock, sleeping. Krillin was obviously given a senzu bean and was also sleeping.  
  
"well, what happened? I see 2 other Io; nothing else." Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"this must be Piccolo." Tiek guessed.  
  
"yes that would be me." He said. "and who would you be?"  
  
"my name is Tiek."  
  
"Tiek......are you good?"  
  
"I suppose so. This is Takas. He's 'good' too."  
  
Piccolo laughed.  
  
"I told you I wasn't kind Piccolo." Kara said seriously but her frown didn't last long and she laughed.  
  
Cell smiled. Or more specifically, he smirked. He grabbed Tiek and disappeared.  
  
"so his plan is going to work out." Piccolo said.  
  
"yes, it will. But not how he wants it too."  
  
"Gohan, Krillin, WAKE UP!!!!!" Piccolo yelled. Both of the fell off the rock they were on.  
  
"hey Kara.....whoa..other Io." Krillin said as he gazed in awe at Takas.  
  
Gohan's welcome was different. He stared straight into Kara's eyes and the moved his unblinking glance Takas.  
  
"Hello." He said quietly and seriously.  
  
"Sup?" Kara asked.  
  
"hi." Takas said.  
  
"Takas I never knew you were shy." Kara pointed out.  
  
"I try not to get on peoples' nerves when they look angry already." Takas said.  
  
"he's smart." Gohan said through gritted teeth.  
  
Kara kneeled down so she was eye level with Gohan. She was still squinting out of her bad eye. "Gohan, I'm not bad. When will you learn?"  
  
"What about the Io that Cell took?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Tiek? Oh he can handle himself for the moment."  
  
"Excuse me but if you aren't bad then why did you almost kill me?"  
  
"because you wanted to fight me and gave me permission to kill you." Kara said.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo saw there was a definite difference between male and female of Io. Kara's permeable-looking skin was a jungle green with black blotches. However, Takas's was light blue, about the color of a Cell Jr., and the spots were more organized. Kara's head-cones were bent back very far, and the ends almost reached her back. Takas, however, his cones were bent so they were parallel to his back. Takas was taller easily, but his claws were shorter, and so were his feet. Tawas's tail was longer, (but is probably pulls in and out) and the tip was black instead of the beige-ish color that Kara and Cell had.  
  
"that isn't a reason." Gohan said .  
  
"you mean you wanted me to just get beat up by you?"  
  
Gohan looked stumped, but then he accepted defeat.  
  
"Okay," Kara said, organizing Piccolo, Gohan, Takas and Krillin, "the first thing we need is to get Tiek back, but then we can kill Cell. But we need both androids out."  
  
"he won't let us do that. He'll self-destruct as soon as he reaches his middle form." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh yeah, and get the rest of the Z-warriors. Maybe they'll be of some help."  
  
"okay. I'll be back in a flash." Gohan said.  
  
"well then, we need to go in hard, fast and strong. Forget chess, this is now war."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "finally."  
  
Kara laughed. Then they all flew off toward Cell's hideout. Gohan met them halfway there with Yamcha and Tien.  
  
When they got there, they found a tied up Tiek and a laughing Perfect Cell.  
  
"TIEK!!!" Kara yelled. Piccolo held out a hand to stop.  
  
They all had their reasons for hating Cell, now there was one more reason.  
  
Kara stared at Cell with something more then hate. But none of them really knew what it was. So they ignored it.  
  
"So you want your Tiek back do you? Well I don't think so."  
  
"Cell, give him back. He doesn't belong to you." Piccolo demanded.  
  
"and he belongs to Kara then? I don't think so." Cell said maliciously.  
  
"Cell. What does he have to do with this? Just let him go." Piccolo.  
  
"Oh but I can't. If I did you'd kill me. And I can't let that happen. AGAIN."  
  
A small surge of self-anger from Gohan. He threw himself at Cell, but he blocked it easily and sent Gohan flying into Tiek. It was apparent he was out of the fight. Cell laughed easily.  
  
"You boosted your power. You can't beat Gohan that easily."  
  
"You are so observant today Piccolo." Cell said evilly.  
  
Then Kara erupted in rage. "THAT'S WHERE JAKARTA WAS!!!! YOU...YOU..YOU ABSORBED HER!!!!!! SHE ALWAYS GREETS ME!!!!! I GOT THERE A SECOND TOO LATE!!!!"  
  
"And so are you, Kara." Cell said, smirking. Tiek's eyes widened in anger and surprise.  
  
Kara pulled out the dagger-like sword she had used earlier. It was all white except for small patches of gold, and the blade was retractable. There were several empty spots in the blade, and it looked only sharp on one side, but razor sharp. The handle was not obviously a custom grip; it looked like plastic, but it was actually a rare Io material called imakae. It could be programmed to only respond to one person's grip. In this case, the blade and the handle were programmed only to Kara. Kara's semi-large Io eyes were reduced to only slits, staring hard at Cell who was smirking evilly and sadistic.  
  
"Cell......"  
  
"yes Kara?"  
  
Kara dropped the blade. This action shocked everyone. IT made a loud clang. "I ask only one thing of you. Release Juuanagou and Juhachigou."  
  
Cell barked out a laugh. "absolutely not."  
  
Kara didn't do anything. But in a nanosecond, Cell was crumbling to the ground.  
  
"THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"what?" Takas asked.  
  
"SHE POWERED UP WITH NO AURA!!!"  
  
Takas laughed. "we don't get aura. Even you do power up, you don't get an aura."  
  
"h-h-h-h-h-h-how did she move that fast?" Krillin asked, very scared.  
  
"I don't know, Krillin. But Cell underestimated her once. He isn't going to do it again."  
  
Cell was using Tiek for cover. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!" Kara picked up her blade, pulled it out, and threw it up in the air, then it came down on the rope that Tiek was in. HE jumped out and hit Cell in the face.  
  
Tiek somersaulted and landed next to Piccolo. "I do not like this world."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "no, you just don't like Cell."  
  
"okay I just don't like Cell."  
  
Cell however, realized that, in Gero's words 'his chances for survival were very slim.' He disappeared.  
  
"he didn't go far. Besides, we can sense his energy. He's not an android."  
  
"No Piccolo, this is my battle. I'm doing this alone."  
  
"Kara...I'm sorry for not trusting you. I really am. I...I just didn't know your aims."  
  
Kara kneeled down so she was eye-level with Gohan. "Gohan I don't blame you. Wait a moment.Gohan you're coming with me."  
  
"What about meeeeeeeee?" Tiek whined. "I'm stronger."  
  
"this isn't about strength, Tiek. Now come on, Gohan."  
  
Gohan and Kara flew off.  
  
"Why are they going there?" Krillin asked.  
  
"The lookout you mean? I don't know, Krillin. But one of us has to follow. Tien, you go." (hey all the Z-warriors were here)  
  
"w-w-w-w-w-w-why me Piccolo?"  
  
"because. There are reasons. Just go."  
  
"........."  
  
"JUST GO BEFORE YOU LOSE THEM!!!!"  
  
Tien flew off.  
  
"Tien?" Tiek asked as he watched Tien fly off.  
  
"yes, he's Tien. That's his name." Piccolo said.  
  
"How do you spell that?" Tiek asked.  
  
"T-I-e-n."  
  
Tiek looked very worried. "oh no, oh no, oh no........you have to get him back!!!"  
  
"why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"because Kara isn't her real name. It's a human name. Her Io name is Amakae. It means 'great assassin' in English. Tien, in Io, mean 'highest killer.'"  
  
"  
  
oh my god." Yamcha said. "but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Kara takes a lot of pride in her Io name. She doesn't use it because of the honor it gives her. Only higher Io do. But if Kara hears Tien's name, she could get seriously offended and maybe even kill him."  
  
"that could be bad." Krillin said.  
  
"yes it defiantly could." Tiek said. "I need to know all your names so I could tell who to send."  
  
"I'm Piccolo, you know that. The one in the red gi with hair is Yamcha, and the short one is Krillin."  
  
Tiek thought. "Hmm...Yamcha. He should go."  
  
"what does 'Yamcha' mean in Io?" Krillin asked.  
  
"nothing. It isn't a word."  
  
"okay I'm going. I'll tell Tien to come back." Yamcha said and flew off.  
  
"that's right. Now get your puny human ass over there!!!!"  
  
Yamcha flew off. Shortly after Tien came back.  
  
"Good. I was getting worried." Tiek said. "how far is the lookout?"  
  
"it's a few miles away. Not long." Piccolo said, looking that way.  
  
"I'd better go." Takas said.  
  
"why?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I know. It's an Io thing. But it's private. And it has nothing to do with Gohan. SO go Takas. I'll stay here." Tiek said. Takas jetted off in the same direction, following Yamcha.  
  
At the Lookout......  
  
"You brought Gohan."  
  
"Yes I did, Cell. And you brought no one."  
  
"and who would have I brought?"  
  
"I still don't know why I'm here." Gohan admitted.  
  
Yamcha watched from a little while away. While only scarcely being able to hear, he caught most of the conversation. Takas then arrived.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"same as you. To watch. But I'm watching for different things. Things you don't know." Takas said.  
  
"okay then......"  
  
"Yes Yamcha I know you are there with Takas. Good try." Kara said and turned around. She caught the foot Cell had attempted to kill her with. And she literally ripped it off. Cell screamed in pain; Gohan did nothing accept watch, and Yamcha stared, wide-eyed. Takas looked on with surprise, but very little of it. Cell regenerated the leg easily. He was no longer smirking; but now very angry.  
  
"You will pay for that, Kara."  
  
Kara said nothing in reply. But she smirked. "I'm not going to listen unless you call me by my name."  
  
"BUT KARA IS YOUR NAME!!!!!"  
  
"no it isn't. It's just the name I prefer to go by. You know how Goku's real name is Kakorot, but everyone calls him Goku? Same thing here."  
  
Takas and Yamcha looked at each other and smirked. Takas landed on the lookout. "Kara isn't her real name. I think you can take it as the truth from her BROTHER."  
  
"YOU'RE HER BROTHER?!"  
  
"uh huh. SO is Tiek. Only Jakarta wasn't related."  
  
"KARA I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"who's Kara? I don't know a Kara." 'Kara' said and smirked.  
  
Cell smirked. "oh yeah...Piccolo told me. It's Altaire!!!"  
  
"no it's not. That really is a code name. Although it does begin with an 'A'."  
  
"FORGET IT!!! I don't need your name to kill you. And I will make you die the worst way I can think of...."  
  
"ditto that." Kara said and powered up. Cell did the same. "man you guys are so flashy here. I mean you got the entire kill-the-ground thing going, the 'lets get pumped up' looked, and the at entire aura thing. I mean, are you trying to make me scared or something?" Kara asked.  
  
"WHY YOU.....!!!!!"  
  
Cell charged at Kara, who spun around and caught Cell in the head with an elbow. Kara spun around again, and kicked him a few miles back so Piccolo, Krillin, Tiek, and Tien could see.  
  
"Is that....Cell?" Tien asked in surprise.  
  
"don't know who else it could be." Piccolo responded.  
  
(back up high.....)  
  
Kara had Cell in a very uncomfortable position. Both his feet were being held by Kara's very long toes/claws and his hands were grabbed by Kara's own hands in such a way that he could not get out. Her tail was pointed exactly at Cell's spinal cord (does he have one?) and was only a few inches away from it.  
  
"Now tell me, Cell, what were you going to do with Tiek?" Kara said seriously.  
  
"n-n-n-n-n-nothing. I was just going to let him g-g-g-g-g-go."  
  
"Now why do I not believe that?" Kara asked sarcastically. "gee I don't know....." Kara brought one leg around and kicked Cell in the stomach, then flipped him upside-down and Kara pounded him in the back with both hands, sending him down. At the time Dende walked out.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Dende!!!!!" Yamcha yelled. "Hold on!!!!" he said and grabbed him and sent him down to Piccolo and bunch.  
  
Kara flew down and stepped on him and he coughed up blood and spit (eww!!!!) and then she shot a ki blast at him. He got up very fast and made 4 copies of himself.  
  
"you can beat one Cell. But can you beat 4?" They all asked.  
  
"bring it on." She said.  
  
"Gladly." Cell 1 answered.  
  
They all flew at Kara, but none of them even touched her. She began a tornado-like spinning kick (anyone ever played Street Fighter? I mean what Ryu does) and they all got hit back.  
  
"I didn't find that funny." Cell 2 said.  
  
"neither did I." Kara answered. "But it was necessary. Gohan. Come here."  
  
Gohan flew up from him spot on the lookout. "Yeah?"  
  
"Stand directly behind me. I'm gonna do something very dangerous."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "sure."  
  
Kara mumbled a long string of Io under her breath. A portal opened. Several warriors popped their heads out, and when they saw Kara, they immediately bowed. They flew out.  
  
"Kara? Menoast ako masosn."  
  
"Pay ook. Cell."  
  
"Tamito."  
  
Both the warriors flew at Cell kicking and punching him repeatedly. For the moment, he was down and not getting up.  
  
"KAME........."  
  
"KAME........"  
  
"HAME........"  
  
"HAME........"  
  
Just then one of the warriors, kicked Cell hard in the stomach. The other did at exactly the same time. Cell threw up Juhachi..  
  
"GOHAN GET JUHACHIGOU OUTTA HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Right!" He said and flew in.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kara yelled.  
  
She stopped the beam millimeters from Cell's face. "release Juuanagou and I'll make this beam him you. Don't and I'll have to make you release him."  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes. Already in his middle form, he swung his tail at Gohan, who was caught off guard. Choking him and in a position to absorb him, Cell made a new offer. "How about this: you shoot me with the beam now, and Gohan doesn't die."  
  
Takas (remember he's still up there) saw the opportunity, and ripped Cell's tail off Gohan's neck.  
  
"How about......not? I'm still waiting for an answer."  
  
Cell stared at her at he regenerated his tail. "Kara........."  
  
Kara was getting angry. "Listen, Cell. I know you think you're the best and all. But you're not. I can beat you easily. I can make it quick and painless or I can make it long and painful. I'm good at both. So choose before I choose for you."  
  
Cell stood up. "Listen Kara. I know you can beat me. But the question is, who else will die?" he said maliciously.  
  
"Don't even try to make me think Jakarta is still alive. Don't even try it. You're not dead because I want to save Juana. So either cough him up or make me make you cough him up."  
  
"Such bold words. But can you live up to them?" Instantly he shot out 7 or 8 Cell Jrs. They all stood up.  
  
"You want to play it that way, do you? Okay then we shall." She did the same. And then they saw another Kara Jr. coming. The one who had beaten the shit out of Piccolo.  
  
"Hello again." He said evilly to Piccolo.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it." Kara said shortly as he joined the others. "Now all of you can kill Cell and his Cell Jrs, but not any of the Z- warriors."  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kara and her Jrs went on the defeat Cell, getting Juana out the hard way, and then destroyed the entire lookout (to Dende's and Mr. Popo's dismay) to make sure all the Cell cells were gone and then wished it back. (The reason I didn't write the fight is because I'm not good at it.) All the Z-warriors went back to whatever they had been doing, and Kara, Tiek, and Takas went back to Tikomo (the 'cult' as Cell calls it). Through pleading from Gohan and Krillin, Bulma created a hologram device that Kara could use to show the elders that Gohan had been 'killed', although he really hadn't been. The three of them then requested resignation, and to their surprise, got it. Kara said that her names as Kara and Amakae would be dismissed and she would always be referred to as Onoca (no relation to Cell's Return, I just like the name), which was a boy's name, but she liked it. When asked why, she said it meant 'changing fighter', for she did used to be a ruthless assassin. The 3 Io now wander the galaxies freely as freedom fighters, and when they aren't, they mostly stayed at the Kame House or the Capsule Corp. house. 


End file.
